Witch Protector
by Acrocviper
Summary: Set During the Quarrymen days: Brooklyn meets a strange human who has ties to a hidden secret about gargoyles and witches


Gargoyles living in New York, how is that possible? I always thought gargoyles to be guardians of the spiritual realm. Witches always sought out the gargoyles spirits for protection. My spirit was a red colored, beaked gargoyle. He had white hair and very attractive. We could only talk during the day, as it were a switched role with gargoyles in the spirit realm, but we could also communicate at night as well. In my Clan, Clan of the Night Walkers, we used gargoyles as the quarters when calling on magickal circles for our magick. All in all, gargoyles were of spirit now, we didn't have any flying around at night as our protectors since the Hunters got a hold of them.

One night while coming home from a full moon ritual with my coven I heard a commotion going on down alley. I instinctively grabbed my wand, a hand crafted wand handed down through the generations. Looking around the alley I saw what was going on. One of the Quarrymen was trying to fight a creature, a familiar looking creature. This creature looked exactly like my spirit guide.

"Get away from him!" I yelled.

I felt the natural energy surge through my body, and it manifested into wind, which threw the Quarryman against the brick wall behind him. I then lifted him off the ground with more wind and sent him flying into a different wall before lying on the ground groaning with pain. The Quarryman looked at me and ran away in fear. Natural Witches didn't show their faces, they were feared even more than gargoyles.

"So the rumors are true, gargoyles do exist." I said helping the poor creature off the ground. "I'm Red Eryes, what's yours?"

"Brooklyn, hey wait, you're not scared of me?"

"My people revere gargoyles as protectors. You're a protector right?"

"Well, yeah, but everyone fears us. I can't think of one human that I saved that would stick around to even speak to me. They think I'm a monster."

I shook my head. "Whoever thinks that is a fool. Let me tell you something, if you saw my Clan, Clan of the Night Walkers, you would be praised highly for who you are and not how you look. Trust me with models walking around today they are only good for their looks and not who they are. So, are you going to go protect the city?"

"I was actually off on my own with that man attacked. It's not safe here, we need to get out of here before he comes back with more like him."

"When my people were wizards, mages and witches, back when Christianity were roaming the European continent, we lived along side of the gargoyles. Gargoyles protected witches at night from kings, and we protected them during the day. A story was told, a prophecy was told actually, that if a gargoyle and witch merged together, they would become rulers over gargoyles and witches alike. Silly really, who would believe a thing like that. Are there more of you?"

"I would have to glide home to show you but the air is so calm I don't think I'll be able to."

"No big deal, you do the gliding while I use the elements. I have been practicing my elemental controls more since Winter Solstice is over."

"Witches, they were banished from our lands, except the magus. The king thought he would be a good thing for the castle. He was wrong. Okay, how do we do this?"

Stepping up to Brooklyn I folded his arms around my waist so that I could have my arms free. Now the easy part, pretend that I was a gargoyle gliding on the wind currents over a vast forest. I always like forests, they were pretty. Wind engulfed us and we shot up into the night sky. Brooklyn was shocked slightly, and when he got his bearings straight he flew on westward. I was the weather control, he was the plane so we made a good pair. Brooklyn was the nicest person I had ever met, and I actually enjoyed being around him. I would have to talk to Red about this and Nut, my witch friend, was going to find out anyway, her telepathic abilities were astonishing.

"That is where you live? You live with David Xanatos?" I asked shock beyond all reasoning. "Is he a nice man?"

"At first he tricked us, we were at war with him until he and his wife Fox had a son. Now we live here again, back at our old home."

"I would really like to tell your Clan all about my life. It is really amazing. Gargoyles are our totem animals, so to speak. They are our spirit guides, in spirit. They will always be our spirit guides until we greet them in the Otherworld. See, gargoyle spirits can't be reborn again, they have to have their gargoyle forms in order to fully be protectors."

"Hudson would really enjoy hearing you say that."

"How many are there?"

Brooklyn thought for a second. "There is Angela, Broadway, Lexington, Goliath, Hudson, our Garg dog Bronx and then there's me. All together there is a grand total of seven gargoyles here in Manhattan."

I couldn't help but smile as we landed. Brooklyn told me to follow him and we went inside of the castle for a better look. I kept up with Brooklyn's long strides as we walked into the main hall of the castle. In there several humans and a few other gargoyles stood discussing something about the Quarrymen.

"Brooklyn, where have you been?" The big lavender colored gargoyle stormed up to Brooklyn. "You had all of us worried sick."

Brooklyn only stared at this big guy.

"And who's this?"

"Red Eryes, Master Gargoyle. I'm of the Clan of Night Walkers, a clan of witches. We honor gargoyles as protectors. I'm sure you have heard about us. We were the ones that sought out your protection more times over until the Hunters took out you. How did you survive?"

"We were placed under a spell. I have heard of your kind. Just recently you resurfaced after the imprisonment of one of your people. Then you are welcomed here."

I smiled at him. "Thank you. So why are there gargoyles in Manhattan anyway? My people have always asked gargoyle spirits for protection. Many of our rights are done at night because at one time there were many different types of gargoyles, Elemental Gargoyles to be exact. Witchcraft is a religious sect of magick. Puck there is a being that many of the jokesters in the Clan look up to." I nodded to Owen Bennett, Mr. Xanatos' right hand man, at that point he was only right handed.

"How do you?" Xanatos asked.

"My Clan is from all over the Celtic regions of Europe, Puck has this joyful nature and he slipped up and told one of the early ancestors of my people. How are the King and Queen of Avalon?"

"I don't hear from them much." Owen responded.

"I wish I could go there, be amongst the Fey Folk. But I'm glad I can be here with real gargoyles. I would like to ask one thing, can my Clan meet yours. We're not your traditional Coven because we call ourselves a Clan, like as in a Gargoyle Clan. The rules have always been like that."

"It's amazing that Gargoyles were honored so graciously. Was this the case back in your day, father?" Angela asked.

"Tis true, Lass, that in certain areas of Scotland there were gargoyles and witches that were living in harmony through magick. We protected them at night and they protected us during the day." Hudson said. "I have my fair share of that, though it was in my hatchling days."

Now this was good to hear. It was good to know that witches and Gargoyles lived in harmony at one point in time.

I checked my watch, still time left till Midnight Shop opened. "Can Brooklyn take me on tour of the place?"

A gust of wind picked up in the room. I felt the presence that it held, it was Red, my spirit guide. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Would you like to do that, Red? He is of your kind." I asked a loud, sort of scaring everyone except for the baby Alexander.

Looking around everyone saw a grey/silver mist appear beside Brooklyn and I. I watched as my spirit guide manifested himself in front of everyone and bowed respectfully to him as he smiled down at me. He was as tall as Goliath, his bloodline ran within Brooklyn.

"Hi, Red, what brings you to this place?" I asked.

"It's you! Rookery brother, it's you!" Goliath approached Red.

Red nodded. "It is, but I am a guide now. You remember how my mate and I only had one egg? Brooklyn was the result."

Now it was Brooklyn's turn to be stunned. Red was his father?

"I am an elemental gargoyle and I was of the Fire Clan that was destroyed in Ireland before we traveled to Scotland with our charges. Even there witches were feared. I found my mate among your clan; that was before we were exposed of."

"Why are you here?"

"I chose to be a guide and guardian for this witch before she was born. Her and I met while her soul rested in the Otherworld before being reborn. Many of the Clan were assigned guide positions to witches. Others decided to sleep in the eternal Otherworld for comfort. But there is another reason."

"And what is that reason?" Goliath asked.

"There was a fate for Brooklyn and Amaris to meet."

"Amaris? Child of the Moon? I thought it was just a myth. The Child of the Moon comes to earth to protect it, connecting gargoyles and witches forever." Hudson stated.

"It is real because Natural Witches holds the gifts of the Elemental gargoyles within their blood. She is learning that, but she is the future of her people, as is Brooklyn is to you."

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked.

"In time the Goddess will shine the way. Right now, you better protect Eryes with your life. She will need you more than anything soon."

Red dissolved into mist, leaving everyone in wonder at this cryptic message. I didn't know what he meant, I knew most of what he was saying but the bit with Brooklyn and I was a little vague.

"Hey Brooklyn, I need to ask you a favor. Let's hold off on the tour for right now because my job opens in like twenty minutes and I work there. The shop is owned by the High Priest and Priestess of my Clan, and it's only opened at night, dedicated to your kind of course. So could you do this for me?"

"Of course I can. I'll be right back, before dawn, I promise this time." Brooklyn looked at Goliath.

"Go ahead, but be back before dawn."

"If he can't he can stay at my place. It's like right near the store, he can hide out there and sleep amongst my spell protected home."

"That is fine, Eryes is it?"

I nodded. "I hardly get called Amaris anymore, so it's okay."


End file.
